


The silent treatment

by maximumfudanshi



Category: Dir en grey, Sadie (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumfudanshi/pseuds/maximumfudanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die makes eye contact with Sadie's notoriously quiet bassist across a bar. He's never noticed Aki like this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The silent treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/gifts).



> The prompt was Die/Aki, "he finds out something about his boyfriend he didn't know". This derailed a little and I didn’t end up doing the boyfriend part properly, but Die is going to find out several things. With his dick.  
> I hope it's alright!

Die was playing with a mostly empty beer bottle, sloshing the last of the now-warm beer back and forth. It was something cheap- too gross to drink warm. He would have chugged it all while it was still cold if not for the judgmental look Shinya had given him, delicately sipping his own wine. He would have ordered another beer if not for Kaoru’s stern, rather motherly reminder that they had a radio show the next day.

So there he was, bored out of his mind and not nearly as drunk as he would like to be at a party. He did his best to read the English label on the beer bottle. He checked his phone. He ran his hands through his hair, neatening it though it was already perfect, and checked his phone again. 

Then he began a game of trying to identify all the attendees in the back room of the bar with him. They were mostly Shinya’s friends tonight, younger guys in visual bands. Normally he could be pretty damn social, even sober, but many of these guys were fifteen years younger than he was. Not his usual crowd; he had mostly come because Shinya had asked him to. According to his calculations he needed about one beer for every three years of age difference, and he wasn’t there yet. If he was going to strike up a conversation, he was going to have to identify a fellow guitarist. Or pull Shinya out of the crowd of kouhai surrounding him, which seemed like a lot of trouble.

He saw several of the members from Alice Nine, the blonde guy from Mejibray struggling to get something out of the pocket of his skin-tight jeans, one of the guys from Vistlip… What finally caught his eye though was a gloomy looking guy with black hair. He kept his head down, long bangs hiding most of his face, but seemed to be listening to the person beside him… someone blonde with a familiar face with very full lips. When the blonde burst out laughing and Die could hear it all the way across the room, he realized it was Mizuki. How could such a subdued person be dealing with Mizuki for so long, with such patience? 

But then the object of his attention moved, a hand reaching up to brush his hair back. In the second or two before the hair fell right back where it was, Die saw the silver chain looped from his lip piercing. It was Aki. That explained his high tolerance for his high energy bandmate. Aki and Mizuki had had ten years to master the art of the one-sided conversation. Die watched with interest as he gave single word replies to paragraph long questions from Mizuki.

He wondered, was Aki as uncomfortable as he was at this gathering? Or was he always like this? It was hard to read the mood of such a notoriously quiet guy. The age gap was a bit less for him, but he didn’t have the advantage of Die’s usually outgoing nature either.

Die had situated himself in a booth far from the bar, where it might be quiet enough to have a serious conversation about music. But nobody had even tried to talk to him for a while now, not since Sid’s members had come by to congratulate him and talk about DECAYS. He was sure he was giving off a grumpy mood, despite his efforts to enjoy himself. So he could either get a little drunker and get Kaoru mad at him…

Or he could just put his feet up on the bench opposite him and continue his study of Aki. He’d been to watch Sadie’s lives a few times, and he had talked plenty with the other members. But he couldn’t remember Aki ever saying a word to him beyond the most basic pleasantries. He knew Aki was a Dir en Grey fan as well, and so he almost wondered if Aki had some reason to dislike him. But maybe that’s just how shy Aki was, and maybe he might find out if he kept watching. 

They didn’t seem to have noticed his gaze, so he sat back and observed the bassist. He had a strong nose, a rather unexpressive face, eyes shadowed behind curtains of dark hair. His hands were busy picking at the label on his beer bottle, veins visible on his forearms as he moved. Die was surprised at the realization, but honestly, AKi was his type.

He hadn’t been surveying the bar with the intention of picking someone up, but it seemed that his mind was heading that direction anyway. Or maybe he was just lying to himself about that. Something about that ostentatious piercing was drawing his attention to lips he other wouldn’t have given a second thought to, the way they rested against the lip of the bottle without taking a sip. He was beginning to feel a little warm.

And then as Mizuki looked down for a moment to answer a text, Aki turned and met his gaze. Smoothly, directly- he clearly knew that Die had been watching. Flustered, Die looked away for a moment and then looked back in time to see Aki was still staring at him before turning back to his conversation with Mizuki. 

Die could still feel Aki’s mind on him though. He had been completely unable to read the expression on that stony face. Was he annoyed? Or interested? Aki fiddled with his piercing, but he couldn’t tell if it was a nervous habit or a deliberate tease. When he saw Aki’s tongue flick out to lick a drop from the neck of his beer, he began to get a slightly better idea which. Or maybe that was just his cock pushing rational thought aside and telling him what he wanted to hear. Aki was running a finger along the top of the bottle, and Die was sure a fifty page Freudian analysis could be written on his reaction. 

He watched Aki brush his hair back again, and saw for the first time that he had an undercut. He had never noticed it. It looked good though, giving him a well framed view of Aki’s strong profile and heavily pierced ear. He ran his hand though his own hair self-consciously, his nervous habit. He wanted to know what kind of things Aki could say with a single word to make Mizuki laugh so much. He wanted to hear more of that deep voice. He wanted Aki to lean back and give him a better view of his collar bones, showing above the low neckline of his black shirt. Mostly, he wanted to go find a bathroom and jack off.

Mizuki knocked back the last of his cocktail and got up, heading toward the bar with a few final words to his bandmate. Aki watched him go, then turned and caught Die staring again. For a moment, Die held his gaze, more oddly aroused than ever. Then he watched, confused, as Aki rose and headed for the back door. 

Should he follow? Was the bassist just going for a smoke in the alley? Or was it an invitation? He stood and followed. At worst, he figured, he had a fifty-fifty chance between getting off and geting his ass kicked for misreading the atmosphere.

Just outside the door, he paused to let his eyes adjust to the dark and saw the glow of a cigarette a few yards away. He was tempted to pretend to check his phone- any excuse for having followed the other man so obviously. But Aki was paying him no mind one way or the other, so he resisted and enjoyed the view. He was dressed all in black, and it suited him. The casual way he leaned against the wall, head tilted back to watch the sky, his prominent Adam’s apple clearly visible… Die wondered why he’d never really noticed him before.

When Aki finally dropped his cigarette and ground it out under a black combat boot, he met Die’s eyes for a split second before moving off and turning another corner down the alley. Die followed without hesitation. He found Aki leaning against a wall, shirt pushed up and half-hard cock in his hand, stroking himself slowly.

Even at the sound of Die’s approach he kept his head down, eyes hidden. Die didn’t know what else to do with such a sight, so he went with his first instinct and knelt, pushing Aki’s hand aside and replacing it with his own. He felt Aki pulse against him, hardening at the contact, and was surprised to see that his cock was pierced. A thick, heavy ring ran through a Prince Charles, quickly becoming slick with precum as Die stroked him. It was unexpected, but it suited him; gunmetal against his beautifully reddening cock. Die touched it, rotating the jewelry through the piercing and Aki moaned quietly. “I never thought you were the type,” he prodded, but got no response. 

He leaned in to lick the head, looking up at Aki, who had his eyes closed and his hands pressed hard against the brick behind him. His mouth opened in a silent gasp as Die ran his tongue along the underside and then began to suck. Die moaned at the taste of him, at the relief of getting what he’d been wanting an hour now. His low simmering arousal was growing uncontrollably at the sound of Aki’s ragged breaths. Stones were digging painfully into his knees on the pavement, but he was fully hard. He palmed himself through his jeans as he pulled back and returned his attention to the piercing, tugging it gently between his teeth. Aki was rolling his hips now, his muscular stomach clenching in a gorgeous display of arousal. He bit his lip though, and kept quiet even as Die pushed him towards his climax.

Die took him as deeply as he could, the piercing bumping awkwardly against the back of his throat, and then Aki was coming with a gasp, his hand pushing at Die’s shoulder. But he didn’t pull back, instead he sucked Aki through his orgasm, swallowing as his own cock throbbed. He pulled back and gave the piercing one final tug to pull another gasp and shudder from Aki. “Good?” he asked as he stood.

He had actually been hoping for a real answer, hoping to hear Aki say something dirty to him in the dimness of the alley. But the only answer he got came in the form of Aki dropping to his knees and beginning to unzip him. He supposed it was just too much to expect Aki to say any more than was absolutely necessary, even at a time like this.

But Die couldn’t feel let down for long as Aki began to blow him. He was very thorough, and the first time he pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside, Die felt something hard rubbing against him. The unexpected stimulation made his knees buckle and he had to lean forward to support himself with a palm against the wall behind Aki. “Is your tongue pierced too?” he gasped.

“Mmm,” Aki acknowledged, sticking his tongue out to give Die a clear view of not one but three piercings in a row, as he swept them over the sensitive head of Die’s cock before taking him deeply again.

“You’re into piercings huh?” he was finding it hard not to thrust against Aki’s mouth, dangerously close already. He’d spent too long in an aroused, confused limbo earlier. “You’re good at that,” he tried when he got only another thorough teasing with the jewelry in response. He felt a little silly about his one-sided attempts, but he was still hoping for a little more of Aki, hoping to learn something other than where he was secretly pierced. Though he wasn’t ungrateful for that- on the contrary, he was turned on further by the thought that he knew something about the mysterious bassist that most people didn’t.

Aki pulled back again and one last pass of the studs, one by one, over his cock head was all it took for Die to finish, leaving his cum dripping from Aki’s lips. He tried to catch his breath as he watched Aki wipe his face off with the back of his hand and zip himself back up. By the time he was ready to say anything else Aki was standing, brushing himself off and heading back toward the bar. 

“Wait,” he began, but he wasn’t sure what to say after that. 

Aki turned again gave him a silent look, waiting. When Die failed to gather his thoughts into anything coherent quickly enough, he continued on, disappearing around the corner. It was over far too quickly and Die was left with his dick out in a seedy looking alley, sometime after midnight, wondering what he had gotten himself into. Now that he’d seen this side of Aki, he knew he’d never be satisfied until he’d searched every inch of his body for piercings and secrets.


End file.
